Love Game : Forniciato
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Ini bukanlah keserakahanku. Aku bukan orang yang serakah, kau tahu? Aku hanya memiliki nafsu yang lebih padamu. Nafsu untuk menjadikanmu milikku seorang. LeviEren! Sequel dari Love Game : Greed. Don't Like Don't Read.


_Satu, dua, tiga._

_Banyak hal yang bisa membuatku jatuh padamu._

_Pertama, senyummu._

_Kedua, matamu._

_Ketiga, tubuhmu._

.

.

.

Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Love Game : Fornicatio

Cast :

Eren Jaeger

Rivaille

Genre : Crime / Romance

Warning **: AU, RiRen, Don't like don't Read. Shounen Ai of course.**

_Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

.

.

.

"_Senpai!_"

Suara manis itu terdengar di telingaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya sedang berlari ke arahku sambil membawa sebuat buku kecil dan bolpoint. Ah, pasti dia akan mewawancaraiku lagi. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depanku. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Hhh…. _Senpai,_ bisa kau tuliskan apa saja yang kau sukai?" Dia bertanya setelah nafasnya teratur. Buku kecil itu disodorkannya padaku dan aku menerima buku itu. Kubuka lalu kubaca isi buku itu sebagian—penuh dengan hal yang kulakukan selama ini. Dari jadwal kerja sambilan, sampai jadwal tidurku dia tahu.

"Aku yang menuliskannya?" Balik bertanya padanya. Dia tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, ada kegiatan di klub berita." Dia membungkukkan badannya lalu berlari melewatiku. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan sekolah yang sudah sepi itu.

Kedua mataku kembali menatap buku kecil yang kupegang sekarang. Menyusuri satu persatu huruf yang ditulis dengan tangannya. Tak ada yang menyangka kalau tulisannya bisa serapi ini. Kudekatkan buku itu ke wajahku lalu menyesap aroma yang ada di buku itu—ada baunya di sana. Ada bau Eren Jaeger yang membuatku bernafsu.

"Ahh… bocah itu."

.

.

.

Kakiku melangkah di lorong murid kelas satu. Tujuanku adalah kelas Eren. Sambil menenteng buku kecil miliknya aku mendekat ke pintu kelasnya. Belum lagi kusentuh pintu geser itu, pintu itu telah dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Eren terlihat sedikit terkejut melihatku yang berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Aku baru saja ingin menemuimu, _Senpai_," ujarnya. Dia tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ini." Aku memberikan buku kecilnya. "Sudah kuisi beberapa saja."

"Hanya beberapa? Tidak semuanya?" Dia bertanya padaku. Kedua matanya menatapku dengan penasaran. Ah, matanya sangat indah. Ingin sekali aku menyimpan mata itu untukku seorang. Sepertinya aku bisa memliki mata itu.

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya—membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada rendah. "Kalau ingin tahu semua, datanglah ke rumahku hari ini."

Wajah berhiaskan kulit _tan _ itu memerah. Kedua mataku menatapnya tajam sambil menyeringai. Ah, wajahnya terlihat sangat manis. Ingin sekali aku menyentuh kulitnya yang terlihat hangat. Menyentuh lehernya yang mulus tanpa noda. Mengecup bibirnya yang merekah. Tapi aku harus menahan diriku, kan? Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya di sini. Ya, 'kan?

"Aku akan menunggumu. Kau punya nomor ponselku 'kan?"

"Iya, _senpai!_ Aku—aku akan menemuimu sepulang sekolah nanti!"

Dia menjawab dengan semangat sekali. Apakah di ranjang dia bisa sesemangat ini, hm? Aku ingin sekali melihatnya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya. Bisa kudengar teriakan girangnya menggema di seluruh koridor lantai satu ini. Dia memang _stalker_ yang manis. _Stalker-_KU yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

Aku merasa kalau sore ini adalah sore yang sangat indah. Aku berjalan pulang ke rumahku sambil menggandeng tangan Eren yang kini berkeringat karena gugup. Bisa kurasakan kalau sedari tadi dia melirikku lalu memalingkan pandangannya. Kurasa dia masih belum terbiasa. Tapi sudah wajar bukan kalau kami pulang bergandengan tangan? Kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Levi-_senpai_?" Dia memanggilku pelan. Aku menoleh lalu mengelus pipinya. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tau dimana letak rumahku, tapi aku yakin kau tidak mengetahui bagaimana isinya."

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumahku. Aku membuka pintu rumahku lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan Eren yang mengikuti dari belakang. Berkali-kali dia menghela nafasnya gugup. Ah, ada apa denganmu _stalker_ manisku? Mungkin dia gugup karena ini pertama kali baginya.

"Ayo kita ke kamarku," ujarku lalu menarik tangannya, "Kau akan tahu lebih banyak tentang apa yang kusuka di dalam sana."

Wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah ketika aku mengatakan tentang hal yang kusuka. Dengan semangat dia mengikutiku berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan di rumahku. Bukan—bukan kamarku yang sebenarnya, tapi ruangan itu sering kujadikan sebagai tempat menyegarkan kepalaku.

"Aku ingin sekali memasuki kamar _senpai_, tapi selama ini _senpai_ menguncinya dengan _password_ yang sama sekali tidak bisa kupecahkan."

Kedua pipinya yang terlihat seperti buah persik itu menggembung. Imut sekali. Ingin segera aku menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya.

Langkah kakiku sedikit melambat ketika sudah mendekati ruangan itu. Ruangan dengan pintu berwarna hijau yang diamankan dengan rantai dan gembok, juga _password _agar ruangan ini tidak dimasuki oleh orang lain selain diriku.

"Mengunci kamarku dengan aman adalah salah satu cara agar aku bisa tahu seberapa keras kau berusaha untuk bisa mengetahui lebih dalam tentang diriku," ujarku sambil tersenyum tipis. Mengambil kunci di saku celanaku lalu membuka gembok di pintu itu satu per satu, lalu menekan tombol angka yang berada di samping pintu. Aku melirik ke arahnya yang terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat angka-angka yang aku tekan—tanggal ulang tahunnya.

Perlahan pintu di hadapanku terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan barang-barang yang mengisi ruangan yang terlihat amat penuh itu. Aku menarik tangannya agar dia segera mengikutiku masuk ke ruangan itu. Aku sedikit heran, kenapa sedari tadi dia terus diam. Kepalaku kupalingkan ke arahnya, menatap wajahnya yang memucat melihat isi ruanganku.

Ribuan foto yang terpajang di seluruh dinding ruangan. Potongan-potongan kain sobek yang menggantung di tali yang menjuntai di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Ranjang yang dilapisi sprei putih dan diberi taburan kelopak mawar yang segar. Lilin-lilin yang menerangi kamar itu dengan cahaya seadanya.

"_Se—Senpai.."_

Suara Eren terdengar bergetar. Aku hanya tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi ketakutan tergambar di wajahnya.

"Kenapa, Eren? Bukankah kau suka kalau aku juga menyukaimu?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku ketika Eren perlahan terduduk di tengah kamar rahasiaku. Kulihat bibirnya tergagap dan air mata menetes keluar dari sepasang mata indah itu. Aku berjongkok di hadapannya lalu menyentuh kulit pipinya yang begitu halus.

"Nah, Eren." Kukecup pipinya kemudian turun ke lehernya. Dia masih membeku di tempatnya terduduk. "Kau akan jadi milikku seorang."

.

.

.

_Ini bukanlah keserakahanku._

_Aku bukan orang yang serakah, kau tahu?_

_Aku hanya memiliki nafsu yang lebih padamu._

_Nafsu untuk menjadikanmu milikku seorang._

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

Hanya ingin sedikit berkata kalau saya lelah. /curhat

Sequel dari Love Game : Greed ini saya buat dengan—keadaan pusing? Yah, saya kurang istirahat tapi saya tetap mengetik fanfict ini.

Maaf kalau kurang maksimal.

_Mind to Review?_


End file.
